


All Of Her Friends Call Her Alaska

by sevenall



Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: All of it had been her own choices, and wasn't that the worst of it?Signy comes back to the ship, to herself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	All Of Her Friends Call Her Alaska

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/gifts).



> Again, I feel like this needs warnings, but I'm not sure which ones.

It had been fine. Turnabout was fair play. She had consented. Used a safe word. Been supervised. At no time had she been in any actual physical danger. And she had wanted to know what it could be like. All of it had been her own choices, and wasn't that the worst of it? 

She was glad that Graff had gone to bed with mainday and that Di was still stationside. They would understand and she didn't want to be understood. Tully and Uthup were with Di which was just as well. She didn't know if she could keep herself from damaging them beyond repair, the way she felt right now. It wasn't rage exactly. Rage could be harnessed, made to serve. This need to wound went deeper than that, so deep that hunger, pain and satisfaction ran together as one.

She did the only thing she could. She sat in the dark, panting in small breaths to let it pass. There was a glass of water on the table. She did not smash it. An ancient scroll above her desk. She did not rip it to pieces with her bare hands. When someone came to her door, she bit her lip until the blood ran freely, but she did not let them in.


End file.
